Alternativa al suicidio
by LadyKs
Summary: Las heridas físicas pueden sanar, pero las del corazón son mucho más difíciles de curar. Y no puedo dejar de pensar que si tú no estuvieras conmigo yo habría dejado de vivir hace mucho. [Re-subido y editado. DenNor/SuFin]


Lo aclaro todo:

Esta historia la escribió originalmente **SweetTass**, pero no pudo seguir sus fic's debido a cosas personales. Bien, yo la conozco, y con su permiso, porque creo que al fic se le puede sacar una buena historia -y ella no va a seguirlo- , he decidido re-subirlo, editar algunas cosas y continuarlo. Si a alguien le interesa la historia original puede buscarla por el nombre y ver sus dos historias. De momento solo re-subiré esta, aunque tiene una más.

¡Eso es todo! En el primer capítulo, copy-pasteo las advertencias y notas -ligeramente editadas, me dio total libertad para cambiar lo que me de la gana- que ella puso (cambié el nombre de algunos personajes porque... sí (?)):

**''Advertencias:** Temas sensibles, lenguaje grosero y malsonante, bulling (acoso escolar), y más adelante puede haber lime/lemon, pero de momento, no.

**Parejas:** DenNor -principal- / Secundarias: SuFin, HongIce. Hay algunas que tienen algunas apariciones, como LietBela, PruHun, Spamano...

**Notas:**

Nombres humanos:

Emil Bondevik (Islandia) -sé que su apellido es más usado 'Steilsson', pero como aquí son humanos y es el hermano de Nor, les puse el mismo apellido-

Lukas Bondevik (Noruega)

Mathias Kohler (Dinamarca)

Xiang Jia Long (Hong Kong)

Los que no he puesto y salen son obvios, aclaré éstos porque creo que no tienen nombre oficial. o-o

El fic es TRISTE, -en las advertencias se puede notar- así que si no te gusta, no leas.

**Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.''**

Y por último: en la historia de ella, iba narrando por POV's en primera persona, yo lo haré igual, aunque será la primera vez, siempre escribo en tercera persona. Espero que me salga.

**Alternativa al Suicidio**

**1**

_**POV: Noruega.**_

"_La creencia en una fuente sobrenatural del mal no es necesaria, el hombre por si mismo es muy capaz de cualquier maldad" - Joseph Conrad._

La excusa del baño. Sales del aula y no vuelven a verte hasta el día siguiente, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. De todas formas, poco importaba si pretendían llamar a mis padres: uno estaba muerto y la otra como si lo estuviera, dado que no solía dar señales de vida. Recuerdo que de pronto era una buena madre el día que vino la asistenta social, luego volvió a desaparecer. Casi fue bonito imaginar que aquello podía ser cierto.

Escuché unos sonidos ahogados desde el baño y en ese momento no supe si eran de un chico o una chica, pero sin duda eran sollozos. No me preocupé por saber quien estaba dudando, de todas formas el llanto cesó cuando aquella persona me escuchó pasar por el pasillo así que supuse que no quería ser descubierta. Bien, no sería yo quien le molestara, y en ese preciso momento tenía algo más importante de lo que ocuparme: ese estúpido me había visto.

Como si tuviera un radar para salir de clase al mismo tiempo que yo. Giré rápidamente y empecé a caminar rápidamente en dirección contraria a Mathias sin preocuparme de si este me seguía, ya me encargaría de que se arrepintiera si venía a molestarme. ¿Por qué no podía dejarme en paz ni un momento? Maldito acosador.

De todas formas creo que habría preferido su acoso a encontrarme con esos cuatro.

Tras salir del instituto sin problema, cosa bastante rara pero que se agradece, salté la valla con facilidad y empecé a alejarme, cuando la vi. Mascullé una maldición en voz baja, ni siquiera intenté salir corriendo, nunca funcionaba. Natalia, que al parecer había elegido ese día también para saltarse las clases, clavó sus ojos azules en mi. La miré con indiferencia mientras se acercaba con su séquito de estúpidos enamorados, esos idiotas realmente pensaban que tenían alguna posibilidad de que ella les hiciera caso. Que patético.

—Creí que había quedado claro que no quiero verte. —Dijo ella en tono cortante, yo me encogí de hombros. No era culpa mía si ella estaba allí, y yo no había sido el que se había acercado ni empezado a hablar. —No me ignores, te estoy hablando.

—No me interesa lo que tú digas, solo son tonterías. —Dije mientras la rodeaba para pasar de largo, pero ella me agarró del brazo. —Ah, vamos. Todos sabemos que estás loca, no es necesario que sigas demostrándolo.

Natalia frunció el ceño y noté como apretaba mi brazo. Debería haberme callado, lo sé.

—No estoy loca, cierra la boca.

—Vamos a preguntárselo a tu hermano, seguro que opina lo mismo.

Cerré los ojos cuando recibí la bofetada. Odín, que mal carácter. No sé como pude estar saliendo con ella. En realidad, no sé que ocurrió, la verdad es que todo iba bien, todavía no comprendo del todo por qué ella empezó a cambiar su comportamiento. El amor se había esfumado por completo.

Volví a abrir los ojos y observé su expresión de rabia. Le hizo un gesto a los otros chicos, que se acercaron a mi.

—¿Vas a decirles que me peguen otra vez?

Oh, sí. Lo hizo.

_**X**_

Suspiré, y solo eso hizo que me doliera el costado. Mierda, me dolía si respiraba profundamente, solo esperaba que no me hubiera roto alguna costilla o algo por el estilo, sería un fastidio. Cuando me pasé el dorso de la mano por la boca limpié la sangre del labio. Esperé un par de segundos y me levanté apoyándome en la pared de aquel callejón, sin poder reprimir un pequeño quejido. Me dolía el costado.

Ya se habían marchado, y yo solo me preocupé por llegar a mi casa antes de que finalizaran las clases. Así podría limpiarme la herida del labio, disimular los golpes, con tal de que Emil no se diera cuenta. De todas formas, mi hermano solía irse con su estúpido novio después de clase. Y me da igual si insiste en que no es su novio, sé que lo es. A mi no me engañan. El caso es que procuraría que Emil tuviera las menores preocupaciones posibles. Ya tiene bastante con que el corazón no le funcione correctamente.

—¿Luke?

Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda. Solo pensé eso. Me di rápidamente la vuelta al escuchar la voz del danés y le di la espalda. Lo último que quería es que hiciera preguntas. Le escuché detrás y aceleré el paso, pero el muy pesado no tardó en alcanzarme. Dejé que me girara, de todas formas ya me había atrapado.

—Tengo que ir a mi casa. —Evidentemente mi excusa no sirvió de nada. Me subió la manga que acababa de bajarme rápidamente. —Me he tropezado, ¿vale? Déjame.

—¡Que excusa más estúpida! —Frunció el ceño y se fijó en el corte de mi labio, yo giré la cabeza para apartar la mirada. —Te dije que me lo contaras si volvían a molestarte, ¿por qué eres tan cabezota?

—Déjalo. Solo hacen lo que ella les manda, eso es todo.

Le miré de frente cuando su expresión se volvió seria, cosa rara en él, y suspiré al adivinar sus intenciones. Le agarré de la camisa antes de que diera el segundo paso.

—Suéltame, voy a hacer que se les quiten las ganas de molestarte. Y a esa zorra también.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no la llames así. —Suspiré. —Olvídalo, solo vas a empeorarlo. No es culpa suya.

—¿¡Que no es culpa suya!? ¡No entiendo por qué demonios la defiendes si tiene la culpa de que te hagan esto! ¡Por muy novia tuya que haya sido, es mala!

Negué con la cabeza. No valía la pena explicárselo, no lo entendería, él no la conocía y yo no tenía ganas de explicarle nada en ese momento. Él dejó caer los hombros, se rindió por esa vez, pero yo seguía temiendo que hiciera alguna tontería. Demasiado inconsciente e impulsivo.

Arrugé ligeramente la nariz cuando una gota de agua cayó sobre ella, seguida de algunas más. Empezaba a llover. Mathias levantó la mirada y luego la dirigió hacia mi.

—Te acompañaré a tu casa.

—Que remedio...

_**X**_

—¿Dónde está Emil?

—Ah... Creo que salió con ese chico asiático. Habrá ido a su casa. —Mathias ya había entrado en mi cocina y salió de ella con media galleta en la boca. —_Walong_ se llamaba, ¿no?

—Jia Long. Aunque Emil le llama Xiang. —Dije de mala gana. —No me gusta, si le pasa algo a mi hermano se va a enterar.

El idiota soltó una carcajada, como si tuviera algo de gracioso, pero yo no había hecho ninguna broma. Me empujó suavemente al sillón y no me quedó otra que sentarme, mientras él se agachaba delante mía. Agarró el extremo de mi camisa y tiró hacia arriba para quitármela, ignorando mis protestas. Como siempre.

Fruncí el ceño y me dediqué a vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos mientras me palpaba algunos de los moretones, aunque algunos eran de otros días. Reprimí un pequeño gemido cuando hizo algo de presión en el costado que me dolía.

—¿Te duele si hago esto?

—¿Tú que crees?

—¿Y aquí?

—No.

Preguntó cosas por el estilo varias veces mientras apretaba o tocaba en torno a aquella zona. Yo estaba terriblemente incómodo y solo quería recuperar mi camisa. Cuando pareció darse por satisfecho dejó que volviera a ponérmela.

—No creo que tengas nada roto, pero es mejor si no te das golpes ahí.

—Lo que tú digas. —Murmuré, sin prestarle mucha atención. Pero, bueno, le haría caso. Después de todo, tampoco pensaba empezar a golpearme la zona herida, así que era un consejo más bien inútil. —Puedes irte.

Tardó un rato en captar la indirecta de que se largara, y cuando por fin conseguí echarle una hora después, suspiré aliviado de encontrarme solo y en calma.

Emil vino poco después.

—Creo haberte dicho que me avises antes de irte con ese.

—_Ese_ tiene nombre. —Dijo mi hermano sin prestarme atención, ni siquiera se detuvo, pasó de largo y subió al piso superior para coger algo. Le seguí. —Además avisé a Math en uno de los descansos entre clases, no hagas como si no lo supieras.

—No sé que te hace pensar que he estado con él.

Me miró un par de segundo alzando una de las cejas y enseguida volvió a su tarea de rebuscar en el armario. Metió un pijama en una pequeña bolsa. Fruncí el ceño y la cogí.

—Lo llevas claro.

—Dame eso, Lukas.

Levanté el brazo con la bolsa en alto, mientras mi hermanito trataba de alcanzarla, al ser más bajo no lo conseguía. Es adorable.

—No vas a pasar la noche con ese.

Me acerqué a la ventana esquivando el zapato que me lanzó mi enfadado hermano menor. El coche de Jia Long no estaba, así que supuse que Emil le había dicho que esperara en su casa. No pisaba estaba casa mientras yo estuviera. Porque sé perfectamente que Emil le deja entrar en mi ausencia. Maldito crío desobediente. Aún así no puedo enfadarme realmente con él.

—No soy un crío para que estés todo el rato encima de mi. Además no sería la primera vez que durmiera en su casa.

—Sí, dormir. Claro. —Observé como enrojecía. —Tienes quince años, para mi sigues siendo un crío.

—¡Solo tengo dos menos que tú!

Frunció el ceño y me dio un golpe en el costado. Me mordí el labio para aguantar el punzante dolor que sentí en la herida zona. Pero él no lo sabía y ni siquiera había dado realmente fuerte, solo pretendía quitarme la bolsa, así que no puedo culparle. Solo dolió más porque ya estaba amoratonada. Así que no podía echarle la culpa.

Consiguió arrebatarme la bolsa.

—Estás enfermo, Emil. —Dije reponiéndome, sin dejar que el dolor se reflejara en mi cara. —Te prohibo que vayas, ¿y si te pasara algo?

—Xiang es tan capaz como tú de ocuparse de mi. ¡Y tampoco necesito que ninguno de los dos lo haga! Yo me cuido solito, ¿vale?

Suspiré cuando él se dio la vuelta y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Desde la ventana observé como mi hermanito se alejaba. Me dejé caer en la cama y me pasé una mano por el pelo, suspirando con pesadez. No importa lo que yo haga, solo consigo alejarle más de mi, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pasamos un rato juntos sin discutir. Y no quiero perderle.

Creo que pasaron unas dos horas hasta que volví a la realidad. Noté la vibración del móvil en el bolsillo, creo que no era la primera pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Dos mensajes.

El primero era ese idiota dándome las buenas noches. Lo ignoré completamente, no iba a responder a sus mensajes de acosador.

El segundo me cortó la respiración.

_"Te dije que tuvieras la boca cerrada, que molesto._

_Ah, me he encontrado con tu hermanito y he hablado unos minutos con él. Sigue siendo un encanto, aunque tenía prisa por marcharse a algún lado._

_¿Aún puede darle un paro cardíaco si sufre alguna emoción fuerte?_

_Natalia."_

**NA:**

**Cambié bastante, pero generalmente pasan cosas similares. ~**

**Quiero aclarar una cosa: no tengo la intención de dejar a Bielorrusia como una bruja insensible, ni nada por el estilo, más adelante se va a saber más de ella. Yo adoro al personaje, aunque la esté poniendo como la mala en un principio. Ya se irá sabiendo el pasado y motivos para actuar de "X" manera de algunos personajes.**

**Siguiente POV: Finlandia. Tino no va a librarse. 8D **


End file.
